


Dreidel Games

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel needs some ideas as to what to get Buffy for her birthday, and his invitation is still good at Willow’s house. Set in S2 of BtVS before Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreidel Games

Willow glanced up warily when she heard the soft tap on her window. She felt a mixture of relief and concern when she saw Angel’s face through the glass. The last time he’d shown up, it had been because he was worried about Ford, and whether he could be trusted.

 

She opened the garden doors slowly. “Angel? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” He hesitated. “Can I come in?”

 

Willow shot a guilty look at her bedroom door, and thought of her parents, who were sleeping just down the hall. They were sure to be unhappy about her having a boy in her room so late—even though he wasn’t really a boy, and was dating her best friend.

 

Still, it wasn’t polite to keep him standing outside. “Come in,” she said, standing aside to allow him entry.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Willow sat down on her bed, crossing her arms self-consciously in front of her chest. She was grateful that she was wearing her flannel pajamas, but well aware that they weren’t terribly attractive. After all, they had fluffy white kittens all over them.

 

“I, uh, wanted to ask you a question,” Angel said.

 

“Okay.” Willow stared at him. “Do you want to sit down?” Angel began to settle himself on the edge of her desk, and she cried out, “Not there!”

 

Angel shot up again, looking about as alarmed as he ever did. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Dreidel,” Willow replied, retreating the item. “Sorry. You were about to sit on it, and it’s wooden.”

 

“It’s a long way from my heart.” Angel was almost smiling at that point, amusement shining in his dark eyes. “I doubt it would have hurt me.”

 

“No, but you might have broken it,” Willow replied with some asperity. “It was my grandmother’s. She gave it to me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said contritely, then added, “Happy Channukah.”

 

“Thanks. You didn’t hurt it, so it’s okay.” Willow sat back down on her bed. “So, what did you want to ask?”

 

“I need to get Buffy a Christmas present.”

 

“Uh, Angel, I’m Jewish.” She held up the wooden toy. “Remember?”

 

“But you know what she’d like,” he replied. “I haven’t needed to buy a Christmas present in years.”

 

Willow had to acknowledge his point. “It depends on what kind of message you want to send, and what you want to get her for her birthday.”

 

“Her birthday?” Angel echoed blankly.

 

“In January?” Willow raised her eyebrows. “I hope you’re going to get her a present then.”

 

He began to look a little panicked. “I had no idea it was coming up.”

 

She sighed. “I know she’s been dropping hints.”

 

“She has?”

 

“You hadn’t noticed?”

 

“Of course, I had.” Angel shifted uncomfortably. “I just didn’t know what the hints were for.”

 

Willow snorted. “You really don’t know girls very well, do you?”

 

“I never said I did,” Angel replied. “Can you help me?”

 

Willow pretended to give it some consideration. “I don’t know. What’s in it for me?” When he stared in dismay, she giggled. “I always wanted to say that. Of course I’ll help you. If I didn’t, I’d just have to listen to Buffy be miserable, and I’d rather listen to her gush over the perfect gift.”

 

Angel looked about as relieved as she’d ever seen him look. “Good. Thank you.”

 

Willow shrugged. “Just as long as you don’t tell my parents that you were here.”

 

“I think I can avoid that.” He glanced at the dreidel. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How does that work?” Angel asked, nodding at the dreidel in her hands.

 

Willow snagged the bag of gold foil-wrapped chocolate coins from her desk, spilling them out. “I’ll show you.”

 

Later—months later—Willow would remember that night with a touch of wistfulness, and the vampire who had played the dreidel game with her. And, when she had a chance to restore his soul, it wasn’t just for Buffy that she did so; it was for her memory of that night.


End file.
